Talk:Symbiotic Bond
I know it's an odd question, but would anyone be able to figure out the damage TYPE of the Symbiotic Bond damage sent to the pets master? :Test 1: R/Mo with Essence Bond, can tell if it's Phy/Ele or untyped. If it is Phy/Ele, then it is should be Physical unless there is a bug. :Test 2: If Essence bond triggers, then furthur confirm with Scrimmage fights. One side has warror with Wild Blow, the other side has R/Me loaded with a pet, Greater Conflagration, and several mesmer Mantras. -PanSola, LAFTable (sing) 22:55, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::It's not physical or elemental so it must be typeless. I tested with Essence Bond, Physical Resistance, and Elemental Resistance just to be sure. (T/ ) 23:14, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :::While Untyped matches my expectation, can you do one more check? Greater Conflag + Mantra of Flame. Just in case essence bond missed it and it deals armoring ignoring physical. -PanSola, LAFTable (sing) 23:25, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Mantra of Flame didn't trigger. Strange note, however, when the person attacking was in range of greater conflag the damage he delt was still considered physical by Symbiotic Bond (since it was still getting directed to me). (T/ ) 23:34, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Oops, I forgot about that part... Hmm, try someone using an elemental weapon, see if it still redirects. -PanSola, LAFTable (sing) 23:39, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::That I can't do without some actual help. I've been testing in the Isle of the Nameless with the axe war and my guild was rather unresponsive when I asked if anyone could test with me. IGN's are in my user page if you want to help out with it real quick. I think you can scrimmage with me if I invite you as a guest. If not we'll find out if you can or not. (T/ ) 23:43, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Death From Smoochie I love pets and pet builds but never have I been able to make Symbiotic Bond work for me. Humor me for a moment and read the below and see if you can help me in my dilemma. Lets say I have a pet named Smoochie and Smoochie runs to attack my target while under the influence of Symbiotic Bond and Call of Protection. Suddenly Smoochie is under attack by several enemies and possibly even a few PBAoE's or just random AoE spells like Fire Storm or Lava Font for example, etc. Now Smoochie is doing alright as Smoochie has +3 health regen, 1/2 of all damage is redirected to me, and has damage reduction. Therein lies my problem though. I may use Troll Unguent to try and offset the damage coming in from Smoochie's shout effects but I often find them too much and end up dead (which then Smoochie is quick to follow without halving the damage anymore). Now without constantly casting Troll Unguent 24/7 or overflowing my skillbar with healing skills for myself how do I avoid Death from Smoochie? Sure Predatory Bond helps, sure Troll Unguent helps but I find I still have to constantly spam healing skills for myself in order to attempt to survive which then means Smoochie and I am no help offensively whatsoever and could've done the same bringing nothing but defensive skills for just myself. Any advice?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:21, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Er... party with someone to heal you? Using Symbiotic Bond means you and your pet as a whole need less healing, which is a very good thing. And how is your pet no use offensively if you're the one healing? Your pet can still attack and you can still use pet attack skills for them while activating healing skills. I don't see the problem here. Capcom 22:15, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Relying on a healer isn't any kind of answer as that's taking a poor approach IMO. Besides, I've seen many people use SB in solo builds and RA so that would negate that suggestion. And my point about using SB with little offense is that you then need more healing/defensive skills to offset the damage you receive from SB (which in effect doesn't reduce damage at all and only adds a +3 health regen since it splits damage between 2 sources which is still the same amount of damage total) which doesn't make sense to me. So how do you survive when you use SB with your pet (without relying on a party healer)?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:36, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Oh, you're asking how to SOLO with a pet using SB. Didn't quite realise that's what you were getting at. Troll Unguent and Predatory Bond are usually enough when you're in a party... As for going solo, I don't know what to tell you. I would think taking only half of the damage your pet (who has base 80 defence and reduction from Call of Protection) is taking would be less than if you were by yourself being the target, so I don't see how this is worse... Capcom 17:10, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::What he's saying is that even in a party full of people, it doesnt make sense to use this skill. What Vallen is asking is if there is any way of combining this skill with others so that it doesnt put a strain on your monk. Although the damage reduction for your pet is great, the damage you take is fairly devastating. It's similar to a monk with low points in protection using lifebond. I was just clerifying what Vallen said. I myself do not know how to make this skill work. 68.226.178.120 23:35, 22 December 2006 (CST)